Superman's Sorrow
by hippielover56789
Summary: Clark has realized he loves Lois and he knows they can not be together because he would just put her in danger. Lois, up to her old tricks, decides to finally unearth the truth about Clark and his relationship with Superman, this time, she might not be so lucky. Will they all make it out alive? - Written a long time ago, so its kind of rough. Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

It was over. _It was all over._

Clark looked down at his torn shirt with his Superman costume peeking through. There was rubble and debris everywhere: the buildings where crumbling and the cars were destroyed. He fell to his knees; the only thing he could hear was the waving of the torn flag, and the whistling of the wind. Then he felt it, the riveting chill from the evening air. It felt the same as when Lois had kissed him for the first time minutes before.

Lois. Jimmy. He was yanked back to reality. They were dead, all of them; there was no one left in the world but him. Lex had succeeded; he built a machine that Superman couldn't defeat. He fought like he never fought before, with all his strength but it exploded into something he didn't recognize. The machine got up from under a pile of debris 50 feet away, for the second time he saw the see-through dome shaped head with the long robotic arms and legs that it stood on.

It walked over to him with something in its hand, he couldn't make it out at first but when it got closer he knew what it was. Lois! She was alive! The machine had her in his pronged hand. Clark looked at her: her eyes were open with dirt on her face and her purple dress. Lois looked at Clark. "Lois!" he could hear himself yell. Clark saw movement inside the dome, it was Lex who was controlling the machine. Lex looked at Clark and smirked. Then an arm of the machine rose and it folded into its self to create a gun.

Clark ran towards Lois but Lex saw him before he could get there and shot at him. The bullet went through his shoulder, and he fell to the ground on his side gripping his upper arm. The bullet was kryptonite, he could barley move. Clark looked up at Miss Lane where Lex's gun hand already changed its target to her. He looked into her eyes and he could see the terror, "help me" she mouthed barley able to talk. "NOO!" he screamed raising his hand reaching out to her.

Clark heard the loud gunshot and jolted awake. He breathed with short jagged breaths and felt the cool morning air freezing the sweat on his forehead. That was the third time he had that dream Lois almost died a month before.

It was 6am; he had to be to work in 15 min. Clark opened the secret closet which held his Superman costume, and put it on. Then he put on his blue suit over his costume, to wear to work. No one could find out he was really Superman, if his secret got out criminals would attack his loved ones. They would black mail him into doing their crimes for them. He went to his car and drove to the Daily Planet. When he arrived at the Planet Jimmy was outside. "Hello Jimmy"

"Hiya Mr. Kent, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Jimmy, but what are you doing out here"

"I'm waiting for Miss Lane, she's up in her office and I'm supposed to wait here with the car. We're going out of town for a follow-up on a big lead."

"Oh and what is this 'big' lead you're following?" Clark said curiously

"I'm not sure, Miss Lane just told me to stand here with the car ready."

Kent smiled "Ok then, have fun and try not to get into any trouble."

"Ok, bye Mr. Kent."Jimmy said smiling

Clark opened the Planet door right as Lois appeared.

"Hello, Lois"

"Hello Clark, Jimmy and I are going out to follow a story."

"I know Jimmy told me. Now where are you going again?"

"We are in a hurry so you are just going to have to ask Mr. White. Come on Jim lets go"

Jimmy opened the passenger's side door for Miss Lane to scoot in. Then he walked around the front end of the blue convertible to the driver's side, and started the car then pulled away.

Once they drove out onto the road Jimmy turned to Lois.

"Now will you please explain to me where we are going" Jimmy demanded

"It's quite simple Jimmy, I left a note on Mr. White's desk saying we are going out on a hot lead. But the thing is we're not really going out of town; we are just going to follow Clark. Remember what Clark said yesterday about the tornado in Illinois?"

"I remember, He said Superman could barely keep up with its destruction"

"Exactly, and we didn't even know about the tornado till hours later. Now how do you suppose Clark knew about it before we even got word? Simple, He's Superman!"

"But Mr. Kent already explained that, He said Superman told him."

"Oh, Superman always tells him. I don't believe it anymore. That is why we are going to follow him, to prove he is Superman.

"Let me get this straight, you told the Chief we were going out of town when we are really staying here to spy on Mr. Kent? Golly Miss Lane I don't know, we could get in serious trouble."

"It'll be fine plus no one will know we are here. We just have to trail Clark and catch him in the act."

"Well, ok Miss Lane but I don't like it."Lois and Jimmy went to Lois' house to hide the car in her garage for a few days.

They got out of the parked car. Jimmy looked down at his gray sweater vest with his jacket and bow-tie. "Miss Lane, how are we going to follow Mr. Kent looking like ourselves, someone will recognize us for sure."

"Oh, Jimmy you're right." Lois said as she tapped the bottom of her fist in the palm of her left hand.

"What will we do" she whispered to herself

"We could get disguises" Jimmy suggested

"We better; I don't want to get spotted. Let's go to Susie's Costume Shop."

Jimmy opened the door of the car on the driver's side ready to get in. "Jimmy" Miss Lane said, "I think we better walk"

He looked at the car "Oh" Jimmy said with a slight laugh "We probably should"

Clark was in his office punching his typewriter when Mr. White came barging in.

"Where is that young whippersnapper!?"He yelled, pounding on Clark's desk

"Well Chief, he went with Lois to follow that lead they were talking about. Didn't she tell you where they were going?"

"No, she just left a note on my desk saying they skipped town for a story."He paused for a breath before yelling again"Great Caesars ghost! I'm only the Editor of the greatest paper in Metropolis! I guess it doesn't matter if I know where my star reporters are!" Mr. White waved his arms in the air as he walked out the door.

Clark shook his head, and chuckled.

"_I wonder why Lois didn't tell anyone where they were going."_ He went back to his typewriter still thinking about Lois.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy and Lois went to Susie's to get disguises; they tried on all different ones but they finally settled on a long blonde wig pulled back and a casual dress suit for Miss Lane. And for Jimmy, a goatee and mustache with a medium-short brunette wig paired with an inexpensive blue suit.

"Well I think these do rather nicely Miss Lane" said Jimmy playfully all dressed up.

"Ready to put these disguises to the test"

"Sure thing, but first we should get names."

"Ok, I can be Sally Johnson and you can be my brother, John."

"That is swell Miss Lane, Shall we?" Jimmy gestured for Lois to go first out the door."

They called for a taxi and rode it all the way back to the Planet Building in their disguises. When they got there Lois and Jimmy went up to the front desk to see if Clark was still there.

"Hello, is Clark Kent still in his office" asked Miss Lane to the lady.

"Yes would you like me to tell him you are here?"

"No that will be all. Thank you" They went back downstairs out to the front of the Planet, and waited.

"I'm still not sure about this, Miss Lane."

"It'll be fine we just have to test these disguises to see if he recognizes us and we'll leave. We just wait here and when he comes out we ask him for the time."

"If that's all I'll be just fine" Jimmy said sarcastically snapping his fingers

Lois looked into the window on the door of the Planet "Here he comes. Just act normal"

Lois stood on one side of the entrance with Jimmy on the other. Clark opened the door and Lois caught his arm.

"Excuse me Mister, but could perhaps spare the time."Jimmy came up beside Lois

"Yes it's" Clark looked at his watch, "4 o'clock"

"Thank you" Lois turned away without waiting for Clark to say something. Jimmy followed her down the street to the corner

"It worked! We did it" Jimmy was excited

"Ok now all we need is a crime and I know just what to do."

They walked to an abandoned building over on 8th street that used to be a barber shop with apartments on top. It was set fire by an arsonist who was kicked out because he didn't pay rent. Jimmy and Lois ditched the disguises outside behind the building.

"What are we doing here Miss Lane" asked Jimmy

"Remember when I did an article on Ricky Ramone"

"The infamous crime syndicate. I remember."

"Well this is where he is hiding out. They never got enough to convict him so he never went to jail for the two bank robberies."

"Then why are we here if he's a criminal?" a built man sneaked up behind Lois and Jimmy just as Lois was about to answer his question.

"What are you doing here?" asked the man with his deep Russian accent.

"We are here to see Ricky; we want to ask him a favor." Said Lois as she raised her hands in the air

"What kinda favor?" he poked the machine gun into Lois' spine.

"That's between us and him."

"Ok, Move." he poked the machine gun into Lois' spine. That sent a chill through her. They started to walk down a hallway with rotten walls on all sides. There was brick and charred debris everywhere with glass shattered all around from the broken ceiling lights that were no longer there.

They finally stopped in the ending room that used to be an apartment. She looked around, there was ash everywhere. The only things she could make out were a mini dresser, a stove, a bed and a little baby doll-in the corner that had been all burnt up. Then she saw a chair in the shadows with someone sitting on it.

"Ricky, there is people here to see you."

"Thank you Miguel go keep watch, I can take it from here." The figure moved into the light and Lois saw the same man she talked with a year before. He had short brown hair that was mussed-up. He also wore a black tie and suit with only a white under-shirt for color.

"So Miss Lane, We meet again." Ricky said straightening his cuffs.

Lois could hear Jimmy's breathing as he inched closer. "Yes and I have come to ask a favor."

"A favor? From me? Whatever for?" he said almost teasing. Lois had to keep her cool in a situation like this.

"That's my business I just need you to help me for a day or two."

"And what is in it for me"

"What's in it for you is, me keeping information from the police that could put you away for a very long time."

"Oh so now we are playing hard ball, Miss Lane"

"Yes and the only thing that will keep me from giving the information to the police is you helping me"

"I don't like this Miss Lane" Jimmy Whispered so Ricky wouldn't hear.

"Ok, I'll help but then you must promise to give me the information. Is it a deal?"

"It's a deal"

"Good Come sit, we are business partners now. We must be friendly." Ricky gestured to a chair full of ash but still intact. Lois sat down, but Jimmy stayed standing further away. "So what is this 'Thing' you need help with?"

"We need you to pretend to capture me and Jimmy but let Jimmy go to tell someone."

"This someone wouldn't be Superman would it? Because I won't get tangled up with him."

"No it is not Superman and it confidential"

"You will stay here tonight and tomorrow, Jimmy will go and warn whoever is supposed to be warned and when he comes back you give me the information that you have on me."

"Ok"

"Miguel will show you where you will sleep" Miguel came in with his brute force and showed them to where they would sleep. It was in the room over to the one they were just in. There wasn't a bed so they had to sleep on the floor. The laid on the wooden floor that was cushiony from the ashes. They used what blankets and pillows were there to sleep.

Once they got settled in Jimmy spoke for the first time since they talked with Ricky "Miss Lane"

"Yes Jimmy"

"I don't trust him. I think we should leave."

"We have to stay; it's the only way to find out about Clark. We have to do it."

Lois and Jimmy fell asleep facing each other, snuggled into their blankets. When they woke up it was 8:37; Lois went into the other room with Jimmy when they saw Ricky. He was sitting at the same table except it was filled with cereal, toast, and eggs.

"Were did you get that?" Jimmy asked

"It's confidential and if you're hungry you'll eat It." said Ricky.

Lois sat down and ate the cereal with some milk. It was probably stolen but she hadn't eaten anything since 11 am yesterday morning. Jimmy wasn't happy but a couple minutes later he got so hungry he had to eat. They finished eating.

"Ok Jimmy so you know exactly what you do right."

"Yes, run to the planet and tell Clark in person that you have been kid-napped by someone I didn't see because we had been jumped. And to prove it give him the ransom note Ricky made with his fingerprints on it. Then I follow him and don't let him out of my site."

"Exactly, ok go and hurry back."

Jimmy left and Lois went back inside.

"Ok, so now the information" Ricky said

"No, we had a deal. After Jimmy came back."

"Yes, but now I'm changing my mind." Miguel put a gun in Lois' back while Ricky pointed a gun at her heart. "Tell me now!"

"I won't tell you"

"You're pushing you're luck little missy, Now tell."

"Ok, fine I'll tell you." She paused, thinking it over "I overheard your conversation on the telephone with Miguel about the robbery and where you stashed the money."

"So you don't have a file?"

"No, it's all in my head I didn't dare right any of it down."

"In that case we'll just have to kill you as the only witness"

Lois looked away to the ground "I should have known"


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy was about to leave the abandoned building when Miguel jumped him and tied him up next to the room with Lois and Ricky in it. He had heard the whole conversation. Jimmy tried so hard to get out of his ties, but he couldn't break free and help Miss Lane. He couldn't even yell when he heard they were going to kill her.

He struggled as hard as he could but it was too late. There was the loud bang of the gun and her scream then the thud of her falling to the ground. He was over far enough on the wall to see some of her limp body sprawled out on the floor through the doorway. He screamed through his gag as loud as he could but there wasn't a sound to be heard.

Ricky came in with at least 4 criminals, including Miguel. "And now for you" he cracked his knuckles

Jimmy had been tied up for about two days; they had been beating and torturing him. He could barely feel his legs. What he did feel was the dark bruisings around his one eye and the cuts and scrapes from the nails and knifes. They only gave him stale bread and cold water only enough to keep him barely alive.

Jimmy could feel the heat of the sun streaming through the window onto his face. He closed his eyes to take it in when the men came back. He could only make out Ricky with the only eye that wasn't swollen.

"Hello, Jimmy" Ricky said in a devious voice. Jimmy stared at him hatefully

"Oh come on now, why can't we be friends?" Jimmy kept on staring

"Ok, we'll have it that way. Miguel- knock him out." Ricky took a hand gun from inside his bulging suit and gave it to Miguel. Miguel walked up to Jimmy and threw his hand back like he was going to back hand him. Miguel came down with a hard swing as Jimmy got knocked out cold.

Jimmy woke to a bad headache near the back of his neck. He couldn't see anything: his vision was blurred for a few minutes. All he could make out was sand and a hot sun shining down on him. He started sit up and move around when he felt something by his side. He started to see again and he could make out what the object was. It was Lois's body; he jumped back onto his hands.

"Lois?" He got over the shock and crawled toward her.

"Lois are you ok?"When he got to her side he turned her over. She was blue and cold. Lois was gone. Dead. And it was all his fault.

Jimmy looked around. There was sand and desert for miles around, nothing on any horizon. He decided he had to move forward and try to find a hospital. Jimmy walked for as long as he could before he fell to his knees, dying of hunger and thirst. He started to crawl but finally gave in to the heat and passed out.

A red car drove up and saw a boy a little ways of the road. They took him to the nearest hospital where he was I.D. as James Olsen of the Daily Planet. The hospital called his co-worker Clark to come and get him and take care of him.

Clark rushed into Jimmy's room. Jimmy was wearing a hospital gown, lying in a slightly up bed with his head back. "Jimmy! I'm so glad to see you are you ok? What Happened?"

Clark saw the look of shock and sorrow on Jimmy's face. "What's Wrong, Jimmy What happened!?"

"Mr. Kent?"

Clark rushed to Jimmy's side "Yes go on Boy Go on"

Jimmy looked Kent straight in the eye "They Killed Miss Lane" He started to tear up, putting his hand in his hair.

"What? Are you sure?"Jimmy nodded his head slowly

"I saw her body. They shot her and beat me. Then they dumped us somewhere in the middle of nowhere, in a desert somewhere." He paused sobbing "Oh Mr. Kent, she's gone and it's all my Fault, It's all my fault" He said crying hard

"No this can't be! Where, Where did they leave you?"

"I think a couple miles from where they found Me." he cried harder, "I'm so Sorry, so sorry"

Clark ran out of the room looking for the people who found Jimmy. He found them down in the lobby talking to an officer, no doubt about Jimmy. It was a Man and a woman in their mid 30's, wearing summer clothes that looked like they were going to a beach. Clark ran up to them so fast he almost ran into them.

"Where did you find him?"

"That boy you mean?"

"Yes, Where?"

"We found him out near Shirley Road, Next to the gas station. East of Timothy County"

"Thank You" Clark ran and took off into the sky suit and all. He didn't care if they saw him. He needed to find her. She couldn't be gone, she just couldn't be. He loved her. He didn't want her to go; he never got to tell her that he did.

He flew as fast as he ever flew before. Everything was a blur to him. As soon as he saw the gas station he took off into the desert across the road. He searched. But it didn't take very long to find her; she was only a few miles away from the road. He landed down right beside her body.

Clark held her in his lap crying. He saw the bullet wound in her heart and knew this was meant in spite of him. He stayed there by Lois's side till he couldn't cry anymore. Then he took her body to the morgue where they could I.D. her to be buried. Clark stood outside the morgue in his bloodied suit, he was stunned. There was a mental block in his mind, he couldn't think straight. All he knew to do is go home.

When he got to his house he went inside and went to bed. When he woke up the next morning he got ready for work following his normal routine. He turned on the news like he usually did for latest updates on stories, when he saw it. It all came back to him hitting him harder than before. Jimmy was in the hospital and Lois was dead. There was no meaning to his life anymore without Lois, he just couldn't take it.


End file.
